Hyper Lethal
by Graybook
Summary: The Master Chief, Spartan-117. One of only two to ever bear the rating. But have you ever wondered just what it means to be Hyper-Lethal?
1. Casing

**Diclaimer: I do not own Halo in any way, shape, or form; though it would be completely awesome if I did.**

* * *

Popping out of cover Private Green squeezed off the last few rounds in his MA5B before dropping down again. He scrambled around for a fresh magazine only to come up empty.

Shit. He was out of ammo.

"I'm out," he shouted to the rest of his squad.

"You're not the only one," Sergeant Denver replied. "Almost everyone is out of ammo."

Shit! Shit, shit shit! This day could not get any worse.

As if to prove him wrong a loud crunch and screech reverberated along the street. Wincing, he peeked around the pile of rubble he was hiding behind to find a Wraith gliding up the street, shouldering aside the wrecks of cars.

"Uh, Sergeant, we've got trouble."

"Tell me something I don't know, Private. Has anyone seen the Chief?"

"I'm here."

The whole squad jumped as the towering Spartan stepped from the shadows within a shattered doorway. Though his army green armor was coated with dust he was still the most awe-inspiring sight he had ever seen and hope soared within him that they might make it out of here alive. Until his gaze dropped and found the Spartan's hands empty.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're out of ammo, too?"

The Chief simple nodded before looking about the area as if searching for something. Crouching, he poked through detritus in the street and picked up an empty shell casing. He twisted and turned it this way and that for a few moments then tapped his thumb against the open end and nodded.

"This will do," he said in his gravelly voice and grabbed a few more casing.

Standing, he turned and once more disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind one very confused squad of marines.

"Does...anyone else know what just happened?" Private Young finally asked after several long moments.

"No idea and we have bigger problems then worrying about the actions of damn Spartans," Sergeant Denver snapped and turned his attention back to the approaching tank.

Just in time to see the Chief leap out of a third floor window.

Landing on the Wraith with a resounding clang the Spartan wasted no time in prying the hatch open. With one hand locked on the opening in a death grip the Chief raised his other hand in a fist. For a moment the sun glinted off something bright until he slammed his fist down into the tanks occupant.

The Wraith jerk to the side then the Master Chief pulled the driver's corpse from the cockpit and dumped it over the side. Climbing in he closed the hatch and turned the tank on the rest of the Covenant, sending them fleeing. The marines could only watch in dumbfounded silence.

"Uh, follow that Wraith," Sergeant Denver finally ordered.

Leaving their cover they trotted down the street, pausing only once at the dead Elite the Chief had dropped. Rolling the corpse over, jaws dropped and eyes bugged at the sight of four brass casing sticking out of the Elite's skull.

"Some times, that dude scares me," Corporal Bowie intoned.

All around him the squad could merely nod in agreement as they watched the Chief blow some Grunts sky high with the Wraith's main gun.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, it was just a thought rattling around in my head saying 'write me, write me', and I'm sure we've all had those.  
**

**Now, I plan on doing more of these so if anyone has an idea for other items I could give the Chief to wreak destruction with, let me know and I'll see what I can do. They must be regular normally harmless items, though I make no promises that I'll actually use all the items given to me or that I'll update quickly. But I will appreciate the input.  
**

**Finally, please review. Good or bad I welcome them.  
**


	2. Grunt

**Well, here's the second installment. For those who sent in reviews thank you.**

**Credit for the item in this part goes to TehMaskedWarrior. I don't think this is what he had in mind when he suggested it, it's what I could come up with.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Okay, time to take stock.

Opposition? One Elite Ultra.

Resources? One M6C (out of ammo), one MA5B (out of ammo), one Plasma Pistol (depleted), one super advanced (though at the moment utterly useless) AI. . .

"_I heard that."_

. . .Sorry. . .

"_Hmph, you better be."_

. . .one standard flare, and one feebly struggling Grunt.

Could be worse.

Holding the squirming Grunt by the throat the Chief edged to the door and peered around the frame. In the next room the Elite stood head and shoulders above the cubicles of an abandoned office, it's white armor standing out sharply in the dark room.

In his hand the Grunt kicked and beat at his arm with ineffectual punches. Sighing, he gave the tiny alien a shake, greatly wondering _why_ the Covenant used them. They were short, not particularly fast, strong, smart, or brave, and had to carry around those cumbersome methane packs. Cumbersome highly flammable methane packs.

Under his helmet the Chief smiled.

Stepping away from the wall he moved into the center of the storage room and dropped the Grunt, unmindful of the thud it made on impact. Kicking the alien onto it's stomach he planted a foot on it's back, pulled out the flare, and lit it.

Out in the office the noise and sudden light didn't go unnoticed and soon the Elite came into view. Spotting the Chief the Elite roared and charged, the Plasma Rifle in it's fist spitting burning death.

The Chief ignored it, judging distance and speed. When the Elite was a dozen meters away the Spartan struck, lifting his foot and bringing his heel down hard on the base of the Grunt's pack. The pack cracked like an egg and methane hissed out in a tight stream into which he thrust the flare. Gas turned to flame and with a squeal the Grunt took off, arms flailing as it sailed through the doorway. It wasn't the most graceful flight, but it was short.

The entire office was shaken by the explosion as the already-damaged pack ruptured fully on impact, the flames rising and spreading across the ceiling like a flower.

It was actually kind of pretty.

Walking through the smoke and flaming debris of the devastated office the Chief nudged the charred corpse over and picked up the remarkably unscathed Plasma Rifle.

Okay, time to reevaluate.

Opposition? None.

Resources? One super advanced AI and a Plasma Rifle.

He was good to go.

* * *

**There you go I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.**

**I really only have a few ideas on what else to do so please send in suggests, though again I make no promise that I'll use them.  
**

**Until next time please review, it means a lot to us writer.  
**


	3. Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo in any way, shape, or form; though it would be complete awesome if I did.**

* * *

They were dead. They were so dead.

The push into the city had been going well until the Covenant savaged their orbital fleet. Now they were cut off, low on ammo, outnumbered a hundred-to-one, about to freeze to death on the side of a freaking mountain, and to top it off some punk of a coms officer was giving him the run around.

"No, I can't hold," Sergeant Denver shouted into the mic as plasma flew overhead. "We are almost out of ammo and I have a ton of Covies crawling up our ... I don't care if the Captain is busy. You tell him that we need extract, right ... I know we have a Spartan, but he's in the middle of making snowmen," the Sergeant screamed, glancing to where the armored giant was rolling a snowball the size of his head. "What? ... What do you mean that's fine? No it's not fine. We need air support, and we need it now, so go tell whoever is ... Hello? Hello? Shit!," he shrieked, throwing down the mic.

"Call didn't go well?" Private Green asked from his cover behind a boulder.

"Bastard hung-up on me. Looks like we're on our own, unless someone can convince the jolly green giant here to ... What's he doing now?"

Having ignored what the panicking Marines were doing the Chief moved his giant snowballs to the edge of the plateau they were taking cover on. At the base of the hill leading up to their position the Covenant slogged through the snow, weapons blazing away despite the lack of visible targets.

Sticking his head up briefly the Chief adjust one of his snowballs then stepped back, put one foot on the snowy object, and pushed.

Peering over the edge Sergeant Denver watched as the ball picked up speed and mass, growing from the size of a basketball to a Mongoose within a few yards. By the time it had gone a few dozen it was bigger then a Warthog, and by the time it hit the Covenant lines it was the size of a Scorpion tank.

The little Covies only had a moment to scream before the mammoth-sized snowball rolled over them and carried them down the hill and over the cliff behind them.

Up on the plateau the Marines stood with their mouths hanging open. The Chief grunted, adjusted another ball and pushed.

"Remind me never to get into a snowball fight with the Chief," Private Green whispered to the rest of the squad.

* * *

**I know, I haven't update in while so hopefully you'll enjoy this little piece. It's been rattling around in my head for while and finally took the time to put it to paper, figuratively speaking.**

**So please read, review, and if you have ideas for future ways the Master Chief can wreak destruction let me know, and remember items must be normally harmless.**

**Until next time, have a nice day.**


	4. Claws

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo in any way, shape, or form, and anyone who says differently is a liar**.

* * *

Out of ammo. No grenades left. Shield generator burnt out. Cut off from HQ. Enemy coming his way.

This might be a little tricky.

Peering out the window of the small apartment he was hiding in, the Chief watched as a Wraith glided down the street.

If he'd just had a rocket launcher he could be back in time for lunch. But he was just going to have to improvise.

Dropping back down he looked about the room. The apartment had been pretty well stripped, not leaving him much to work with. Some rickety shelves hung empty on the walls, A broken couch had been pushed into a corner, a bent lamp in the bedroom, and miscellaneous junk littered the floors.

Okay, this might be harder than he thought.

Leaving his spot under the window he moved about the room, giving every nook and cranny a more thorough inspection. But still nothing. He'd looked everywhere and found nothing but dust bunnies, a set of keys buried in the couch, and thirty-three cents.

Dropping the loose change into a pouch he turned to leave and check the surrounding apartments when the Chief's gaze fell on the closest.

He hadn't checked there.

Crossing the room he turned the handle and yanked the door open.

_Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Slamming the door shut he stared at it's unremarkable surface and thought that never in all his years had he heard something that mad. Not even an angry Brute.

He could use this.

Thirty minutes later he crept from the building, a large sack slung over a shoulder.

Ducking behind a pile of broken concrete he watched the Wraith creep up the street, the hum of its propulsion drive vibrating off the buildings around it. Backing into deeper shadows he waited and watched, counting down the distance in his head.

Almost silently the purple behemoth slid down the street, ghosting over the rubble and craters. Drawing parallel with the Chief's position the Spartan almost held his breath as it moved past, waiting 'til the last moment before making his move. Sack held securely in one hand the Master Chief planted a foot on his crumbling cover and launched himself onto the side of the Wraith.

Digging in with his toes and scrabbling with his one free hand the Chief hauled himself on top of the tank and crawled to the hatch.

Trapping the top of the sack under one foot he raised both hands and hammered them into the hatch, buckling the sheet of metal. Wedging his fingers under the twisted panel the Chief heaved it open and for a moment looked down at the surprised face of the Elite pilot.

But only for a moment. Then the Chief grabbed the sack from under his foot, gave it a good shake, dumped twenty pounds of pissed off tomcat into the cockpit, and slammed the hatch closed.

Underneath him the Wraith gave a lurch then went still as the hatch shook and rattled, but the Spartan just stepped on it and held it closed 'til the shaking stopped. Removing his boot the Master Chief crouched and lifted the hatch only to slam it closed again.

Even for the hardened soldier what lay inside was one of the most gut-wrenching sights he'd ever seen. Averting his gaze, the Chief opened the hatch again so the cat could get out then quickly slid off the Covenant tank and walked away, deciding that some things were even too horrible to use on an enemy.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed that, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Now, I'd like to thank all those who wrote reviews. I'm honestly surprised by how much people like this, so thank you, they helps me know what I'm doing right. Also thank you for the suggestions, you've given me quite a bit to work with and I hope you'll enjoy what I've come up it.**

**So until next time please review and keep sending suggestions.**

**Have a nice day.**


	5. Discus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

UNSC Marines were known for being tough, the toughest of the tough, the ones who were still standing when all others were cowering in fear. And next to a Covenant invasion fleet only one other thing could make them flinch.

A Spartan's driving.

Feet braced against the dash Sergeant Denver clutched his seat and the roll cage as he prayed to whatever deity that might be listening, as the Master Chief wove their Warthog through enemy fire. In back Private Green clung to the M41 LAAG, his whimpers barely heard under the whine of the machine-gun as it blazed away.

Ahead a pair of Wraiths sent balls of burning death sizzling through the air. All around them the searing plasma exploded as the Chief jerked the wheel left and right, sending the Warthog skidding, sliding, bouncing, and fishtailing across the battle-scarred field as they charged a Covenant fort.

We're going to die! Sergeant Denver thought, squeezing his eyes shut as a mortar round exploded close enough for him to feel the heat.

Hitting a dip in the ground the Warthog went airborne, and Private Green's whimpers became full, throat-ripping, screams. Slamming back to the ground the Warthog swerved wildly as the Chief fought the wheel, narrowly avoiding flipping over and incoming fire. From the walls of the fort those within opened up with small arms fire at the charging vehicle, the superheated plasma gouging into the armor plating and the ground around them.

Then the burst from a plasma mortar erupted in front of them, throwing dirt and cobalt flames into the air.

Reacting with reflexes only a Spartan possessed, the Master Chief hauled the wheel hard to the left. The Warthog swerved sharply and started to fishtail wildly, forcing the Chief to crank the wheel back the other way, only to overcorrect.

The Warthog turned, skidded, and slid sideways. The wheels dug into a dip in the ground and they went into a roll. Bouncing and flipping over the turf the Warthog didn't seem to slow an ounce, even when the explosion from another plasma mortar send it flying to the air.

Tumbling through the air, the out-of-control vehicle cleared the fort's wall and slammed back to the ground with bone-jarring force. Rolling a few more times the Warthog finally hit the base of a lookout tower and came to a rest upside down.

Groaning, Sergeant Denver crawled out of the overturned vehicle, thankful that he was still alive _to_ groan. That is until he stood and thought that, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to have died in the crash.

Elites, Jackals, and Grunts faced him, weapons raised but looks of surprise on their alien faces at the Warthog's sudden flight and landing. Probably the only thing keeping their flesh un-cooked.

"We're alive!" Private Green shouted, bouncing to his feet, fists held high overhead in their triumph over death. At least until he saw the surrounding Covenant. "Oh, crap, we're alive."

Yeah, that pretty much summed it up, Sergeant Denver thought as the Covenant pushed aside their shock and readied their weapons.

Only to pause once more as the Warthog rocked, creaked, shuddered, groaned, and finally shifted as the Chief pulled himself free and stood.

"Aahh! Demon!" a Grunt cried, earning a smack to the back of the head from one next to him.

Despite the impressive array of weaponry aimed at them the towering Spartan didn't seem fazed in the slightest. The marines knew he had faced worst odds. So, calmly staring down what they thought was almost certain death the Master Chief reached up over his shoulder to grasp ... empty air.

Turning his helmeted head enough to look at where his MA5B had been, but apparently fallen off during the tumble.

"Hmm," was the only response the super soldier gave as he looked around.

Twisting this way and that the Chief seemed to be coming up empty until he paused and stared at the Warthog's nearest wheel. Tilting his head slightly he continued to stare a moment then reached out and ripped off the hubcap. Keeping his arm straight, he whipped around and hurled the hubcar like a discus.

Buzzing through the air the hubcap bounced off a Grunt's face; ricocheted off the back of a Jackel's head; skipped off an Elite's skull; and tore into a stack of plasma batteries. For a moment there was a sharp in-drawing of breath, a few half formed curses and barely vocalized screams before the entire base was blown to kingdom come.

Going off in a single giant blue and purple fireball, the superheated plasma chewed into the surrounding aliens and slagged the perimeter wall. Grunts ran screaming, arms waving in the air and often slamming into each other. Jackels uselessly sought cover as the expanding plasma set off more batteries and stored explosives. Elites tried to regain control only to be caught in more explosion or trampled by their fleeing subordinates.

And through all this Denver and Green watched the growing chaos with their mouths hanging open. In just a matter of minutes the Covenant were dead or fleeing and the base was a half melted wreck.

"We're alive!" Private Green shouted, hands thrown into the air.

With a tortured groan one of the damaged walls tilted, hanging suspended for a moment then fell with a ringing thud as a Wraith shouldered it aside and glided into the demolished fort; it's automated cannons swiveling in their direction.

"Oh, come on!" the frustrated private shouted, as he and his sergeant dove for cover behind the Warthog.

Leaving the Master Chief calmly staring down the tank. And therefore the only one to witness one last plasma battery dropping out of the sky were it had been hurled and crashing down onto the Wraith cockpit. Detonating with a resounding _booooom_ the Wraith went off like a roman candle, sending chunks of purple-armored hull flying off in all directions as the smoldering behemoth crashed to the dirt.

Mouths agape, the two marines stared at the flaming wreckage, wondering how one man could be so freaking lucky. And nearly jumped out of their skins as something plummeted out of the sky and smacked into the ground right in front of them.

When it didn't reduce them to a red paste they cautiously peered around the Warthog to find it's smoking, and slightly scorched, hubcap lying on the ground. When a shadow fell across it they looked up at the Chief as he scooped up the piece of steel, turning it over in his hands for a moment then hammered it back onto the wheel.

"Let's move," the Spartan said, gripping the edge of the Warthog and flipped it onto it's wheels.

Exchanging a desperate look the marines fought not to whimper but saw no way out and shared a single thought.

We're going to die.

* * *

**First off would like to say sorry this took so long to get out. I blame writers block and video games, though mostly the video games.**

**Second, wow! I didn't think this would received so. To all those who have left reviews and read this, thanks.**

**For the items used in this chapter I gave credit to TehMaskedWarrior for the Plasma Batteries and WordNerb93 for the Hubcap. Don't know if this is what you had in mind but I did the best I could.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and please review and if you have any ideas please share.**

**Until next time, have a nice day.**


End file.
